Must Be the Weather
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: He knew that his grip was firm on her upper arm, and he wondered if they both hoped that it would leave a mark. Crowley x Naomi.


Title: Must Be the Weather

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Crowley/Naomi

Words: 828

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Summary: He knew that his grip was firm on her upper arm, and he wondered if they _both_ hoped that it would leave a mark. Crowley x Naomi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: Vestal virgins were virgin priestesses who dedicated themselves to the goddess, Vesta.

* * *

It was years after Mesopotamia one fateful night in Rome, and guess _who_ was in the neighborhood again? It was almost a scandal.

She was nearby. He _knew_ it. He had lost her once, and he had always known that somehow, some way Destiny would unite them again. Destiny was a bitch after all.

He so enjoyed their encounters whenever they inevitably crossed paths with each other. The passion. The heat. It was as if the universe itself conspired against them. Well, to be fair, against her at least. To be honest, he really didn't mind.

And, he had been having such a bad day too.

Crowley already knew that he wasn't welcome even before he started tracking her down. Her direction changed so erratically, it was if she were deliberately trying to deter him.

It wasn't working.

When he caught up to her, the first word out of her mouth was the word, "no." However, the meaning was entirely lost on him. Especially when it didn't sound sincere.

Instead, he reached for her again, and this time he succeeded. He could feel her anxiety heighten.

"_No_," she repeated could only watched in amusement as she fluffed herself up. "Unhand me, fiend."

Crowley shrugged. He had been called worse. But because she said it, it was far more special than most instances. He knew that his grip was firm on her upper arm, and he wondered if they _both_ hoped that it would leave a mark.

The demon's mouth was tilted. "Then, ask again nicely, love."

Naomi knew that he had the upper hand. Even though he knew that she would never admit it.

"And what's this?" he chuckled. It's a little late to look the part of a vestal virgin, don't you think?"

A flash of humiliation crossed her face, but she caught herself. Naomi wasn't one to reveal emotion unlike himself. He guessed it was true what they said: opposites attract.

When Crowley grabbed her other arm so that she faced him, she squeaked in surprise. He was sure that he had never heard an a squeak before. How inelegant.

Oh...she wanted to be handled roughly this one. He idly wondered if the shaking was due rage or to the excitement he was kindling.

He had here now. And when the realization set in that she was now backed into a proverbial corner, Crowley knew that he would be in for more entertainment. He was aware how could easily extricate herself from the situation if she desired to. The key word being _if_.

With such a wonderful opportunity in front of him, he quickly conquered her mouth with an almost feverish gladiator tongue before the lady could object. Her struggling was such a_ turn_ on. There was a blush on her cheeks as if Naomi had just drunk the headiest of wines. Crowley could clearly see that the addiction was mutual. However, curiously enough, she didn't respond.

Without hesitation, he ran palms down her her sides of the thin white material; discovering her curves in the process. It was getting hotter, and it wasn't just because of the arid summer weather.

All was running smoothly until she abruptly broke away from him. Crowley willed himself not to react when Naomi suddenly reared her head back to spit in his face.

"Pig."

She flashed her teeth and it was unsurprising that they were white and even. Hardly an expression suited for one so perfect.

In her haste to get away from him, she collided with a standing decorative vase that shattered to the ground as it was knocked off its pedestal. There went a piece of art that history would never get to discover.

It was easy to understand why she was upset. Angels operated through reputation. Needless to say that this was a moment to be kept under wraps. Where this was a...minor infraction in his world; her realm would not be so kind.

"I bet your worker's manual didn't tell you what to do in this situation." Crowley commented wickedly.

He was instantly on his guard as her eyes suddenly glowed with celestial light. Cautiously, he took several steps back. They each knew what was coming. They had both been at this moment before. Crowley was also gleefully aware that was his own fault. He already knew that he had pushed her too far. An electrical storm that was gathering, and no matter how dangerous it could be, it was thrilling to behold.

Crowley never grew tired of teasing her, and though he always received minor cuts and scrapes in the process, it was always worth the effort.

Then, she was gone. Vanished into thin air.

He was sure there would be consequences for this moment. Although, he wasn't sure as to who they would benefit.

Now that his quarry had fled, Crowley shrugged and waltzed down the street with one single thought in mind.

Though Naomi always wanted to forget, he would always remember.


End file.
